<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What About Us? by saracerea30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077992">What About Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracerea30/pseuds/saracerea30'>saracerea30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracerea30/pseuds/saracerea30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story in English, I hope you'll like it.<br/>Set after 2x13, when Felicity leaves Starling City after seeing Sara and Oliver together and return to her past, New Orleans.<br/>Sorry I sucks with summeries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 </p><p>Felicity's POV<br/>
It's 10 in the morning and Oliver still isn't seen at work. Has something happened? With this thought I leave Queen Consolidated and towards the Verdant. Once there, I go down the basement stairs after entering the code; the scene before my eyes makes my blood freeze: I find Sara and Oliver covered by a blanket on the training mat kissing. The moment I see them I suffocate the tears I felt coming down, and at that point they notice me and turn to look at me, on Oliver's face I see the realization of having made a shit. I wore the same expression I had when I met him with Isabel. Oliver gets up immediately looking for his clothes, but I don't give him the time to say or do anything that I sling out of the foundry. I hear him follow me and scream to stop me to give him the chance to expalin himself. Between me and myself I think "What should him explain to me? I just thought that the phrase -<br/>
Because of the life I lead, I think it's best not to be with someone I could really care about- was not just related to me and now I find him with Sara, the person he cheated on her sister with five  years ago and a person who he's supposed to love?"<br/>
By now I have arrived home, I take my cell phone and call Nik immediately.</p><p>"Hello?"<br/>
"Nik, it's me Felicity" I say in a shocked voice<br/>
"Lis, what's wrong? Did something happened?"<br/>
"It'a a long story...Can I come and stay with you for a while?"<br/>
"Of course, sweetheart. Tell me when you leave that I come and pick you up at the airport"<br/>
"Ok, thank you. Now I pack and leave. Bye, see you late".</p><p>Aftre finishing the call with one of the people I care about the most, I go to my room to pack my bags. As soon as I enter I see a shadow in the corner and I immediately know who it is: Oliver, I don't give him the time to say anything that I cut him off</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here, Oliver? I don't want to see you. Get out of my house"<br/>
"Please Felicity, let me explain. What happened did not mean any..." I cut him off<br/>
"Oliver, is none of my business. I don't care, now please leave"</p><p>And so I start packing again, ignoring the fact that Oliver was still here, and that he's still trying to talk to me. When I was done packing I slid out of the house, with the intention of calling Digg in the car to greet him. At some point I felt teh fangs, since I'm a hybrid, going out. I look at myself in the mirror and I notice taht the veins have appareared under my eyes and the eyes have turned to yellow, so I take a deep breath and go to the airport.</p><p>Oliver's POV<br/>
As soon I hear the sound of someone crying I immediately detach from Sara  and I immediately understand who was crying: the person I swore never to make suffer again after Isabel's story, Felicity Smoak. I don't have the time to call her, to tell her that it's not what it seems that and run out of the foundry. I try to go to meet her, screaming her to stop to give me the opportunity to explain,but when  I reach her she goes away.<br/>
Then I do the only thing it comes to my mind: going to her house b y entering the window that I know it would have been opened; when I arrived I hear the sound of the keys in the lock and I understand that she arrived. I hear her running up the stairs and I knew that she would recognize me. After entering she sees me and says:</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here, Oliver? I don't want to see you. Get out of my house"<br/>
"P!ease Felicity, let me explain. What happened did not mean any...." she cut me off<br/>
"I don't care Oliver. It's none of my business. Now please leave"</p><p>Obviously I don't do what she told me and I see that she continues to pack and I think "Where is she going? She can't leave me...I mean she can't leave Queen Consolidated and the team". She doesn't give me the time to ask her what she's doing that she slingshot out of the house. And here I understand the big shit that I did, I lose the only person who made me laugh after 5 years of Hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After nearly 7 hours of flight Felicity has arrived in New Orleans and is heading to the French Quarter which is where Niklaus or Nik for me, lives with his original vampires' family.</p><p>Felicity's POV<br/>
After 7 grueling hours of flight, I arrived in New Orleans and as promised, I called Nik to tell him that I arrived. After 10 minutes,I hear someone calling me with my nickname, "Lis" and immediately I turn around to see the one had only Niklaus Mikaelson standing with the brightest smile I've ever see. As soon as I see him, I run to him at my "human" speed so as not to catch the eye; and when I arrived there I embrace him.<br/>
"Lis.." says Nik with a happy voice<br/>
"Nik....how are you?"<br/>
"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you.."<br/>
"What do you mean?" I ask confused<br/>
"You know what I'm talking about. When you called me you seems to be shocked, sad and a little bit angry, and you know that having a mix of these emotions together is not a good sign because, if for a vampires hard to control himself, think of what could happened if a hybrid with a wolf side also lose control..."<br/>
"I know Nik, in fact, in the car I almost lost control and it took me a while to be able to control myself."<br/>
"Lis, you know that you have to be careful...Well, enough with the lecture... Want to tell me what happened so bad?"<br/>
"If you really wan to to know, it would be better if we go home. Because I also miss my siblings..." I say excited for being able to meet, after a long time, my brothers and sisters: Kol, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Freya.<br/>
"Well let's go"</p><p>Oliver's Pov<br/>
I can't believe she left without even a goodbye; I understand that she's mad about Sara's story but at least she could have told me goodbye. After seeing her leave home quickly, I return to the foundry, only to find Diggle arm folded and angry.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do?" he asks me furious<br/>
"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask doing fake dummy<br/>
"Felicity told me everything..."<br/>
"What!?! She called you!?!" I ask jealous<br/>
"Of course, she wanted to say goodbye, and when I asked her why, in tears, she told me everything...How could you have done such s thing to her???!"<br/>
"I know, I messed everything up. I wanted to apologize but I don't know where she went!!!"<br/>
"Oh, I know where she went"<br/>
"What!?! Why didn't you tell me before???"<br/>
"I wanted to make you suffer a bit"<br/>
"Where is she?"<br/>
"In New Orleans"<br/>
"Then let's go. There's no time to lose"</p><p>After that, we goto our home and start pack in,and heading towards the airport with one destination: New Orleans</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diggle's Pov</p><p>Oliver is just an idiot, losing the only person in the world that makes him a better man. Now I'm looking at him from my seat on the Queen Consolidated's jet, and I see that he's destroyed and also that he misses her a lot, but if he's unable to bring her home I don't know who can do it.  At this point I'm faced with two questions "Why did Felicity leave?" or rather "Why exactly in New Orleans?"  To get me out of my thoughts is the pilot who says we are about to land. After 15 minutes we got off the jet and head towards the exit to call a taxi and to unpack our suitcases at the Windsor Court Hotel in a suite.</p><p> After 15 minutes we got off the jet and head towards the exit to call a taxi and to unpack our suitcases at the Windsor Court Hotel in a suite<br/>As soon as we enter I ask Oliver<br/>As soon as we enter I ask Oliver</p><p>"Are you ok, Oliver?"<br/>"Yes, why not be? The woman I love could have gone on an dI may have lost her!!!"<br/>"Look Oliver, I won't lied to you telling you that you didn't screw up, 'cause you did it, but Felicity loves you, man and even if the world fell she would never forget you!"</p><p>After having said that I see a smile appear on his face and unpack the bags , we leave the hotel and wander around the city to see if we find her.</p><p>Felicity's POV<br/>I arrived with Nik at our mansion and as soon as we enter he tells me to hide, I do as he says and when I hear that all my siblings have arrived I leave my hiding place. </p><p>"Lis" shouts Rebekah or Bekah coming towards me         <br/>"Lis" shouts Rebekah or Bekah coming towards me <br/>"Bekah Hi!!!" <br/>"I missed you" As we hug each other I hear someone clearing thei throats; whrn we break away I see that it's Kol and I immediately jump on him.<br/>"Kol!!!"<br/>"Hi, little sis. Are you all all alright?"<br/>"Now that I reviewed everyone ...yes"</p><p>And so I move to embrace all Finn, Freya and Elijah. After the greetings, Nik asks me to tell why I was so hungry when I call him, then we sat on the sofa and told them everything; in the end of the story my brothers and also Elijah, who was the rational one, were pissed and they seemd to want to kill Oliver if they would faced him. After the story, I went to my room to unpack my bagsand lay on the bad to rest a bit after the long journey, lying on the bed I remembered that I wuold not be able to fall asleep, 'cause of the nightmares on the night I have found Oliver with Sara. So I decided to go down the stairs and go around the city, at some point everything start to turn around and I can't breath, a clear sign that I was about to pass out.</p><p>Nik's POV<br/>"How can that idiot of a human do such a thing to my little sister, I swear that if I see him.." a loud thud brought me out of my thoughts. I run and I see that is Lis lying unconscious atthe end of the stairs. The moment I approach her, I'm joined by all my siblings who wear my same worried expression and all of the asked me what had happenend to her. I don't answer them and I take Lis in my arms and take her to her room, and I don't have the time to lay her on the bed that she wakes up.</p><p>"What happened?" she asks confused<br/>"I don't know, I found you at the end of the stairs passed out"<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Yeah. Did you eat something?"<br/>"If you mean human food than yes, if mean blood, I haven't drunk it since the night before the night I found Oliver with Sara"<br/>"Lis, you know that a vampire cannot eat only human food but must also drink blood"<br/>"I know, I forgot"<br/>"Can you get up?"<br/>"Yeah, why?"<br/>"'Cause we go hunting" and I see an evil smile appear on her face<br/>"Ok, do we bring the others too?"<br/>"Obvious"</p><p>Felicity's POV<br/>Nik, me and the rest of us are going to hunt since I passed out from the lack of blood, but first we stop to drink some bourbon. As soon as we entered I noticed that Nik had a 32-tooth smile when he saw the blonde waitress named Camille, at this point we approach the counter to ask her if she can bring us some bourbon for everyone at the table, she replies immediately. Sitting at the table we start talking about the plus and the minus, when I hear a voice that I would recognize everywhere, that of Oliver, I turn to see the source of the sound and it's him. I must have got stuck because at one point Elijah nudges me on the side and at that point I turn to look at my family, who was wearing a worried look.<br/>"Are you Ok Lis?" Freya asks me<br/>"No, I just saw Oliver" I said feeling anger growing.<br/>"What?!? But how is that possible?" Finn asks<br/>"I don't know but if dont'get out of here now and hide I could turn here or take a blood bath" I said feeling the fangs coming out, and feeling the veins under my eyes . At this point, my family is worried and leaving the money to pay the bourbon on the table, we quickly leave the bar. As we are leaving, Oliver must have heard my voice that turned around immediately and called me; I pretended not to have see him and I went out helped by my family who kept me upside dwn so that no one could see my face. We went out and into an alley an dmy brothers tried to calm me, until I hear Oliver screaming my name and I see the others making a sheld around me.<br/>"Guys, it's ok. I'm fine" I say after I calm down<br/>"Are you sure, Lis?" Kol asks me, still hiding me from Oliver.<br/>"Yes, I'm sure"</p><p>As soon as they step aside, I look crookedly at Oliver.</p><p>"What do you want Oliver. Did you follow me?"<br/>"No, I'm here with Dig. He was the one who told me where you were"<br/>"Damn it Dig"<br/>"Can we talk?" Oliver asks me<br/>"Not here. Come to my house for 21.00 with Dig"<br/>"What?!? Are you sure?" my brothers ask me<br/>"Yes, I'm sure. It's time to close this story"</p><p>Then  My brother and I walk away. Arriving home, I immediately  go to my room to prepare myself; after taking a shower, I go to my walk-in-closet, choosing wich dress I should put on.</p><p> Arriving home, I immediately  go to my room to prepare myself; after taking a shower, I go to my walk-in-closet, choosing wich dress I should put on<br/>After getting dressed, I go down the stairs to have dinner</p><p>"Lis, sweetheart. You look beautiful" Elijah tell me.<br/>"Thank you Eli" I say embarrassed.</p><p>And with this we have dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like I also posted this story on Wattpad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity's POV</p><p>After dinner, we hear the bell ring, I go to open it and let Oliver and Dig enter. As soon as I see him, I hug him immediately and tell him that I have missed him; we are still hugging each other when someone clears their throat, I turn around and I notice that Klaus is smiling at me.</p><p>"Sister, after 1000 years you still don't know the manners?" he asks him with an idiotic face<br/>"Nik, time to time. Do you want me to remember you my manners later? Now let's move on to the introductions: Oliver, Dig these are my brothers Elijah, NIklaus or Nik, Finn and Kol and my sisters Rebekah or Bekah and Freya. Brothers these are my friends, or at least just one of them, Oliver and Dig"<br/>" Nice to meet you" everyone says except Nik<br/>"I wish I could say the same just like my brothers" Nik says angry<br/>"Nik, don't start" I say cautiously, knowing his character<br/>"Why Lis? It's the truth, I don't want to see him near you..." he says over protectively<br/>"Why? What could I have done to you?" asks Oliver annoyed<br/>" You did the only thing you shouldn't have done in your life....HURT MY SISTER!!!!" </p><p>At this point I feel that a duel is about to begin, but luckily so to speak, I see an angry Marcel coming and then I quickly say to Oliver and Dig.</p><p>"You guys have to hide!!!" I say worried<br/>"What?!?! Not even in a dream. Whatever is going to happen we want to help..."<br/>"You can't...now GO!!!" I say turning around and letting out my fangs.</p><p>At that point hell breaks out: my family and I are fighting against Marcel an dhis army....At a certain point I feel something pointed in my back and I hear Oliver screaming my name. I ask Elijah if he can take the dagger out from my back, and as soon as he takes it off I attack the vampire who stabbed me, tearing his heart out. Killed the last vampire I hear Marcel whistling and thousands of vampires appear, then I look at Nik and smile...He understands and being both hybrid we attack faster. At a certain point I feel my bones break, a sign that I'm turning into a wolf, at this point the battle stop and they all turn towards me because of my screams and I hear Oliver calling my name and coming towards me. Dig, realizing that it would probably be a bad idea, stops him and I can finish my trasformation and with Nik, who is still human, we fight Marcel's army. Killed to the last vampire, or so I thought, I turn back human and I hear Bekah say that she would bring me some clothes. Dressed I notice a vampire trying to attack Kol with a dagger, which I recognize immediately, was one of the daggers that Nik used to stab one of my brothers. I don't have time to say Kol's name that I protect him with my body and taking the dagger..</p><p>"LIS!?!?" I hear my brothers screaming</p><p>At this point my legs give away and I start to fall, noticing that I never touch the ground instead I feel arms taking me, I look up and see that it's Nik.</p><p>"Nik.." I say weak, although I can't die it hurts like hell<br/>"Lis, don't go, ok? Now we take off the dagger and then let you drink a little" he says worriedly and I see his tears running down<br/>"Ok, take it off so I can kill that bastard.." I say angry<br/>As soon as I finish the sentence, Nik takes t the dagger out and I immediately stand up</p><p>"Elijah bring some food to our little sister, please" Elijah smirked and does what Nik said</p><p>At this point I smell teh blood and I see Elijah ocming with a boy with a cut on his neck, as soon as he approaches me I feel the fangs coming out.</p><p>"Have you already subjugated him, Eli?" I ask him before I drink his blood<br/>"Yes, sister. You just have to drink...Just be careful, don't kill him" <br/>After having said that, I go to his neck and drink until I'm satisfied. After I have my streght back I ask my brotehrs.</p><p>"Where's that bastard?" I say with my hybrid characteristics<br/>"In the basement... I'll go get him" Finn says gently<br/>"Thanks" I tell him and in the meantime, with my vampire speed, I og to my room to change.</p><p>When I go back I see that Finn has already arrived with Thierry and I see that Marcel is also chained next to them. At the sight I smile maliciously, thinking that I would have killed Marcel's arm right in front of him; at that moment I notice that there are also Oliver and Dig in the room.</p><p>"Are you sure you wnat to stay?" I say hoping that they'll go away<br/>"Of course we're sure. What should be so weird taht we haven't seen yet?" asks Oliver confused.<br/>"This"</p><p>After I transform I see them take a step back frightened.<br/>"Don't worry guys, I odn't bite" I odn't have time to finish talking that my brothers burst out laughing. I turn around and say<br/>"Why are you laughing? It's true...well if I don't want to kill I won't bite"<br/>"Oh, we know..."<br/>"Now going back to where I was before I was interrupted...What should I do with this vampire? Bite him and let him die slowly or kill him right away? What do you think Nik?"<br/>"It's up to you to choose but I would bite him and I would let him die slowly"<br/>"What about you Marcel? You only have one chance to save him"<br/>"And that would be?" he ask coolly<br/>"You must explain to me why you attacked us for no reason"<br/>"Simple, I want the whole Mikaelson family dead" he said laughing<br/>"Oh, you just sent your dear and precious Thierry to death"  while I was saying this I let out teh fangs that had retreated<br/>"Felicity don't do this....we'll find another way.."<br/>"Oliver, stay out of this, it's a family business"</p><p>After saying that, I attack Thierry and I kill him. After killing him I turn to look at my family who smiles at me and see Elijah offering me his tissue to clean my mouth. I turn to look at Oliver and Dig, and I see Oliver with a look that I've never seen.<br/>"What's wrong?"<br/>"What's wrong!?! You ask me what's wrong!?! The wrong thing is that you just kill a man in cold blood!!"<br/>"Oh come on, he wasn't even a man, he was a monster"<br/>"A monster like you" after hearing these words something inside of me breaks.<br/>"How dare you tell my little sister that she's a monster?!?!" Freya asks angrily<br/>"It doesn't matter Freya, now I understand everything...he came here because he thought he was solving everything...but obviously he was wrong"<br/>"What am I supposed to solve Felicity? You killed men?"<br/>"Again with this story...let me tell you two things, 1. they weren't human but they were vampires and 2. I thought you had come here to solve the little story between you and Sara"<br/>"It's true but I don't want anymore"<br/>"Why? Because you see that I'm not as defensless as you thought I was? Oh and let me say one last thing before you leave forever....if there is a monster among us, I'm sure that it's not me...because I don't kill humans like you"<br/>"How can you say something like that? You know that I don't have much choice"<br/>"But yes, You have a choice, those who don't have it are me and my family"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Nothing now if you have finished insulting me and my family, I would be happy if you could leave"<br/>"No, we're not going anywhere"<br/>Before I could answer him, Dig tells him<br/>"Oliver come on, right now everything you say will only make things worse"<br/>And with that they finally leave</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!<br/>Sorry if my verbs are a little bit wrong but I have a problem with them..<br/>Anyway in the following days I will be posting the new chapters here and on Wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity's POV</p><p>As soon as Oliver and Dig cross the door threshold to go out, I apologize to my brothers and I go to my room upstairs to think about what happened with Oliver. "How he dares to say that I'm a monster?!?!? I did what I did to save my family and I'd do it a thousand more times...and that's waht he doesn't understand...I get that he still thinks that I'm the defensless Felicity, taht to prove that she's worth something, she got herself shot...If only thay knew that that's not my only scar..."<br/>
My thoughts are interrupted by someone banging on my door</p><p>"Tok Tok" Through the door I see Nik<br/>
"Hi, Nik come in"I tell him sitting down on the bed<br/>
"Hey, how are you feeling?"<br/>
"You mean how I feel about the earlier fight or how I feel about my arguement with Oliver?" I say to him smiling<br/>
"A little bit of everything...?"<br/>
"For the fight I'm fine but regarding Oliver...reserve question?" I say making him laugh<br/>
"I might have an idea to help you feeling better"<br/>
"Really? Spit it out" I ask curious<br/>
"You know what would make you feel better? A jog in the forest"<br/>
"True..great idea little brother...Thank you :)"<br/>
"What are siblings for? And don't call me LITTLE BROTHER!!!"</p><p>Said that Nik get out of my room to let me change for the jog..</p><p>Oliver's POV</p><p>As soon as we get out of Felicity's home, Dig turns around and he angry tells me</p><p>"What the fuck was that, Oliver?"<br/>
"What are you talking about?<br/>
"I'm talking about the fact that you attacked Felicity telling her those awful things...Do you understand that now she could never coming back to Starling City with us? You needed to talk to her like that? Couldn't you listen to her before you spoke?"<br/>
"She killed with cold blood, Dig...What was I supposed to do? Stand there and congratulate her?"<br/>
"I didn't say that...but you exaggerated a little...she did exactly waht we would have done in her situation.."<br/>
"What situation are you talking about??"<br/>
"The situation of wanting to save her family...you can't really blame her for that"<br/>
"But in fact I don't blame her..I'm just saying that she exaggerated.."<br/>
"I also don't like the fact that she killed someone"</p><p>I don't have time to answer that I see a very familair person in front of us...it's FELICITY...what is she doing with a bag?</p><p>"DIGG....Felicity is there!!!"<br/>
"What?!?! Come on..."<br/>
"FELICITY?!?!" we say together and run to meet her.</p><p>Felicity's POV</p><p>I am going to the forest and I hear two voices calling me and I immediately understand that are Oliver's and Dig's. I do not have time to accelerate te pace that they are next to me...</p><p>"What do you want now Oliver? If you want to continue to insulting me right now I'm not in the mood" I say annoyed<br/>
"No Felicity, I wanted to apologize.."<br/>
"I wo't lie to you and tell you that the words you said didn't hurt me, but I must admit that I went too far telling you those things after what you went through on the island..so I'm sorry too" I answered turning to look at him<br/>
"Don't worry...Peace made?"<br/>
"Yes, but if you insult my family again I'll show you why everyone is afraid of me..."<br/>
"Why? Wasn't it because you're half vampire and half werewolf?" he asks in shock<br/>
"Who knows? Maybe or maybe not"<br/>
"If this reunion is finish...may I ask you what are you doing here Felicity?" I hear Dig asks me and only now I remember that he was with Oliver too.<br/>
"Hi Dig, I was about to enter the forest.."<br/>
"WHAT?!?!" they both exclaim<br/>
"Damn you guys-..it's not the first time I'm here....Now do you want to come with me or not? Because I need someone to keep an eye on my clothes"<br/>
"Why should we keep an eye on your clothes? It's not like someone could tear tehm off you skin.." asks Dig confused.<br/>
"Well if you want to know, come with me.."</p><p>After the conversation we enter the forest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yeah, did you really think that as I said at the beginnig our girl would be just a simple hybrid???<br/>What will she be?? if you have any idea of waht she might be, tell me.<br/>Bye</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like my story and if you have any kind of question tell me!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>